


Fuil mo Leannáin

by Sebby_Webby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Gore, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebby_Webby/pseuds/Sebby_Webby
Summary: Sebastian Moran is a ruthless assassin, and Jim Moriarty is a viscous criminal-for-hire. The usual.For years, Moran has planned the perfect arrangement of Moriarty's assassination, for sake of putting his criminal web to an end. But, when the day comes to it, he can't pull the trigger.Moriarty finds him, threatens him, then offers a job placement. Moran accepts, yet takes this as a deceitful opportunity. However, he's starting to find that getting involved with this madman is...very much different than what he expected.UNDERGOING EXTREME EDITS, STORY CHAPTERS ARE MOMENTARILY UNAVAILABLE. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS.





	Fuil mo Leannáin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER OF THE STORY, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR CONCERNING THIS WORK.

Hello, everyone. Yes, it's me, your local trashy gay writer. I need to make clear of something specific to this fan fiction. First, though, I must state an apology for how poor I've been with updates on this. It's been an oddly busy summer and my writer's block has been moving in and out for months.

Anyway, right to the point;

I am enjoying writing for this, but I honestly think I can do worlds better, concerning my writing skill input into the work. Therefore, I am announcing that this work will be undergoing heavy edits, and I'm probably just going to rewrite it entirely. I need to brainstorm a better means of plot progression, or else otherwise this story will be going nowhere and every chapter is just going to be a bunch of nonsense that I will not consider pride-worthy writing.

What I'm going to do is keep this singular chapter up, and delete the ones that are written already. Those of you who are new readers, I apologise for hitting a blank for your fic searching, and otherwise apologise for wasting your time.

I don't know when I'll be posting the updated chapters. I have to do some brainstorming, then the writing, then the three rounds of editing I do, etc. Now, I could probably defeat such a task by the end of the week, but the unfortunate thing is that school is starting up soon, and for obvious reasons, I won't have as much free time to write as I usually do. Thus implying, it could be another month or two until I upload anything.

Finally, I apologise once more. Thank you all for your time, and I hope you enjoy what I may have in stock for the unpredictable future.

Ta-ta.


End file.
